


White Cats and Cherry-Apple Pie

by SkyTintedWater



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Flirting, Gen, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/pseuds/SkyTintedWater
Summary: Flirting, pies, and a dog named Digby. What else do you need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Pushing Daisies while thinking about Supernatural and this just … happened. I regret nothing.

At this very moment Dean Winchester, 28 years, 3 months, 17 hours and 17 minutes old, is driving his beloved Impala towards Papen County. In the passenger seat his brother Sam, 24 years, 6 months, 25 days, 3 hours and 9 minutes old, is wrestling with the comically large map in his hands.  
‘Where the hell is Papen County anyway?’ asks Sam, turing the map around and around. ‘I can’t find it anywhere on this damn thing.’  
‘Maybe it’s new?’ says Dean.  
‘If this is another one of Bella’s tricks —’  
‘Will you relax? We’ll find this demon dog, gank it, have some food and then wave that damn thing’s teeth in Bella’s face. And then she’ll pay us our money.’  
Sam shakes his head in disbelief but doesn’t argue anymore. And since that’s all Dean wants he grins as they barrel down the highway, looking for a town that may or may not exist on the word of a woman who’s screwed them over at least twice before.  
So, basically, a normal day for the Winchesters. 

Meanwhile, in the Pie Hole, Ned the Piemaker shivers as he pulls a peach pie from the oven.  
‘What’s wrong?’ asks the girl named Chuck, his childhood sweetheart. Upon seeing her his heart beats faster, this time from love rather than fear.  
‘Nothing. Is that a new dress? It looks … nice. On you. I mean, you’d look nice without it, er, that is … I like your dress.’  
Chuck winks at him as she leaves the kitchen and Ned smiles again, his shiver and momentary feeling of dread forgotten. For now. 

In their motel room Dean throws his bag on the bed closest to the door and immediately turns to leave again.  
‘Where the hell are you going?’ asks his little brother.  
‘I’m hungry,’ says Dean.  
‘Do you even know where to go?’  
‘Yeah. I saw a pie place on the way here.’  
‘A pie place?’  
‘Pie crust roof. Pie! For dinner! C’mon man, let’s go!’  
Sam follows. ‘Fine. But they better have other things too.’ 

Emerson Cod, private detective, knitting enthusiast and lover of 3 plum pie, orders one a la mode while he waits for Pie Boy and Dead Girl to quit making eyes at each other and get down to business. When they finally join him at the booth and Olive has successfully been shoo’d away, he pulls out a newspaper clipping.  
‘High Flyer Takes High Step Off High Rise?’  
‘Mm-hm. His old lady thinks he was stepping out on her before he took the final step and splashed all over the pavement. If we can prove he was she gets all a’ his money instead of just half which means she pays me an even bigger reward. Capiche?’  
‘“Splashed”? How am I supposed to —’ Ned stabs the air with his finger ‘— someone who might not be solid anymore?’  
‘His head’s fine. He hit a few ledges on the way down. Now can we get goin’?’  
As they stand the bell above the door rings and two young men walk in. Ned shivers, from toes to forehead.  
‘You okay man?’ asks Dean.  
Ned nods. ‘Yep. Fine. Must have been a cold breeze.’  
Sam and Dean look at the beautifully sunny weather outside. When they turn back Ned is gone.  
They sit at the recently vacated booth and a gorgeous woman with a daringly low cut dress hands them their menus.  
‘Coffee?’ asks Olive.  
‘Why yes darlin’. And uh, make it extra hot.’ He winks at the waitress, who smiles back.  
‘One for me too, thanks,’ says Sam. ‘Just normal temperature.’  
She leaves and Dean rolls his eyes at his little brother.  
‘“Just normal temperature”? C’mon man, don’t tell me you don’t think she’s hot.’  
‘Of course she’s hot. I don’t have to flirt with every woman I lay eyes on,’ says Sam as he skims the menu.  
‘I bet that’s not all you want to lay on her,’ says Dean with a smirk. 

In the kitchen, Ned watches the two men.  
‘Does something seem odd to you?’ he asks.  
Chuck shakes her head. ‘The brothers? They seem ‘brotherly’. Speaking of, did you send a Christmas card to Maurice and Ralston yet? I know you got yours yesterday.’  
‘How did you know that?’  
She looks guilty, or at least as guilty as Chuck is capable of being. ‘Olive ran out of sugar last night so I borrowed some of yours.’  
‘“Borrowed”? As in, you’ll give it back?’ he asks, stepping closer, his hands clamped firmly behind his back.  
‘Give me some cling wrap and you’ll find out,’ she says, grinning.

Sam and Dean finish their pies (two slices of cherry and one of peach, respectively) and leave their money on the table, plus a tip and Dean’s phone number. They’re almost out the door when Sam turns back. The waitress is picking up the money but her eyes are on the two people in the shop who are making out in the kitchen. There’s something weird about those two that he can’t make out. But he knows pining when he sees it and when he gets in the passenger seat of the Impala he’s snickering.  
‘What’s so funny, Sammy?’  
‘The waitress. Trust me, you aren’t getting laid tonight.’  
Dean looks past his brother into the diner, where the waitress is still staring at the guy in the kitchen.  
‘You don’t know that,’ he mumbles, pulling into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witty banter is f***ing _hard_. I have no idea how people do it.


	2. Chapter 2

The facts were these: Roman Carter, high flyer whose star — and body — had fallen so far, was the victim of unusual circumstances involving a cat, some butter and a toy soldier. Although clumsy, he had always been faithful to his wife. She grudgingly paid Emerson Cod his fee and left his office, cursing under her breath. Little did she know that another toy soldier would cause three broken ribs and a lost tooth, but that’s a story for another time.   
Flush with cash and a sense of pride at solving such a difficult case, the private detective went to visit the Piemaker and his alive again girlfriend. Upon arrival, he was beaten to his favourite booth by two young men, and, grumbling, he went to the counter instead.   
Chuck was already there, watching the brothers intently.   
‘Those two look pretty beaten up,’ says Emerson by way of introduction.   
‘Pretty? Why Emerson, I had no idea you could be turned by a hunk of a man.’  
‘Very funny, dead girl. Cappuccino, and where’s pie boy? I have his cut of the reward.’  
‘The coffee maker’s over there, do it yourself. And where’s my cut? I helped too.’  
‘Knowing that all white cats are deaf don’t help at all. Now shoo!’   
‘Fine,’ says Chuck, picking up menus to give to the customers. ‘I’ll talk to Digby instead.’  
At the sound of his name Digby trots out of the kitchen, tail held high. He looks around and fails to see his master/best friend but one of the customers has spotted him and so Digby walks over, ever hopeful for a pat on the head. 

‘Is that a freaking _dog_ that just walked out of the kitchen?’ asks Dean as the waitress hands him his menu.   
‘That’s Digby,’ says the waitress. ‘Say hello, Digby.’  
The dog barks and Sam is immediately smitten. ‘Hi Digby!’ he says, scratching the dog behind the ears. Across from him, Dean looks disgusted.   
‘Dog’s shouldn’t be kept in kitchens. You know that, right?’  
The waitress just shrugs. ‘Digby’s very clean. And he eats all the food that gets dropped.’   
As she walks away (taking the dog with her) Dean turns back to the menu. ‘What happened to the other waitress? She was hot.’   
‘And not interested in you. At all. Speaking of, where’s Castiel? Shouldn’t he be here?’ says Sam.   
His brother shrugs. ‘I tried calling him but I can’t get any reception in this place.’  
‘Did you try —’ Sam clasps his hands in an imitation of prayer.  
Dean nods. ‘Nothing. He’ll come when he’s ready.’   
The blonde waitress appears and Dean smiles wide enough for the both of them. ‘A slice of apple and a slice of cherry for me thanks, gorgeous.’   
‘We have a new cherry-apple pie if you like,’ she says. Dean’s jaw actually drops.   
‘Can … can I get a whole pie of that? To go?’  
‘Sure. And you?’   
Sam orders and she leaves.   
‘A whole pie, Dean? Really?’  
‘Dude. Cherry AND apple. I can’t say no to that!’

When Ned enters the Pie Hole the first person he sees is Chuck and his whole world goes soft around the edges. He remembers, as he does every time he sees her, that he is incredibly lucky to have her in his life.   
And then Emerson appears, shoving a wad of cash into his hands.   
‘Emerson! Not in front of the customers!’ he hisses, shoving the money into his pocket.   
‘They’re ‘bout their pies, not the pie maker. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date.’  
‘Tell Simone I said hi!’ calls Chuck from the kitchen. Emerson grunts as he leaves.  
Ned waves hello to Olive as he makes his way into the kitchen, where Chuck is cooking.   
‘Is that cherry-apple?’ he asks.  
She nods. ‘Those two brothers are back and they ordered a whole pie. So I’m making an extra one. I thought I’d send it to Lily and Vivian.’  
He wants so badly to hug her. He settles for covering his hands in oven mitts and grasping her bare ones.  
‘I love you,’ he says.   
She smiles. ‘I know.’ 

Their pies eaten and another one secured in a wooden box, the Brothers Winchester make their way to the Impala, bickering.   
‘What do you mean, “Speaking of Castiel?” You think he’s hot all of a sudden?’  
Sam shakes his head. ‘No, I think he’s interested in —’ He sighs. ‘Never mind. Can we get to Bobby’s now please? He called three days ago and we haven’t heard from him since.’  
They leave Papen County and drive through a town called Couer d’Couers which is so weirdly bright and sunny they both have to don sunglasses until they pass the city limits. As soon as they do there is a faint rustling from the backseat and Castiel leans forward until his lips are almost touching Dean’s ear.   
‘I’ve been looking for you for days,’ he says. ‘I couldn’t find you anywh— Is that pie?’  
‘No,’ says Dean.  
‘Yes,’ says Sam.  
‘Okay, it is pie, but you can’t have any. It’s mine.’   
Castiel sniffs the air above the box. ‘It smells … different. Like death. And … honey.’  
‘Do you know why Bobby called?’ asks Sam.   
‘Yes,’ he says, still focussed on the pie.   
‘Are you going to tell us or do we have to play twenty questions?’ asks Dean.   
He keeps driving, always forward, to a new mystery and danger, watching over his little brother and being watched over in turn by an angel he has increasingly confusing feelings about.  
But at least there’s pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I hope I balanced the shows properly, since they’re pretty different in tone. But I like the idea that people can be united by their love of pie.   
> Also, I have no idea if cherry-apple pie is a thing, but if anyone knows where to get it I’d be grateful since it sounds awesome.  
> Also also I know the white cats being deaf thing is a myth. Don’t bother correcting me.


End file.
